Contact lenses are vision correction devices applied directly on eyeballs, which have been practically used recently. In addition to the vision correction purpose, the contact lenses have also been used for the purpose of changing the appearance of eyes. For the latter purpose, the lenses are tinted.
The tinted contact lenses (colored contact lenses) have been increasingly used recently. Users decide what color of lenses is good for themselves typically by actually trying on colored contact lenses to check the appearance of their eyes with the contact lenses on. Patent Literature 1 discloses a system providing a user with a simulated appearance of the user with colored contact lenses on in order to reduce economic and material waste of trial contact lenses.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 recently discloses an image display using a contact lens. Specifically, Patent Literature 2 proposes a thinner image display including a display unit and a lens array part integrally provided on a curved surface, and having an eye-wearable shape like a contact lens as a whole.